


The Aftermath (12x11 Coda)

by RavensCAT



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12x11 coda, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, angst is my thing., but it wouldn't leave my brain, eh, emotionally vulnerable dean, for the first time ever, hopefully someone will like it, if Dean and Castiel were together, not really - Freeform, post episode, so here it is, this is absolute garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensCAT/pseuds/RavensCAT
Summary: What happens when Dean forgets about his hook up with the waitress from the bar and Sam reminds. What happens when Dean realizes how badly he's fucked up and that Castiel will most likely leave him for the mistake he's made.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just say Dean and Castiel are together and he hooked up and went all the way with the waitress at the bar.  
> Also not proof read since I wrote this in about 20ish minutes.

“Did it work?” Sam asks Rowena as she came down the stairs.

“Who’s this hippie?” Dean asks as follows Rowena.

Sam’s face falls, he looks surprised.

Dean’s face breaks out into a smile and Sam breathes a sigh of relief.

“That’s not funny.” Sam says.

Rowena leaves in the taxi after a brief conversation with Sam. Dean and Sam get into the impala. 

Dean starts the impala and she comes to life with a roar. They pull out and head towards the bunker. Once they were about an hour away Sam speaks up.

“Dean?” Sam starts. 

“Yeah?” He asks as he fiddles with the radio.

“I need to tell you something.” 

“Yeah man, what’s up?” Dean says as he sneaks a glance over to Sam.

“Uhm, I don’t know how to tell you this…” Sam starts as he rubs the back of his head.

“What is it Sammy? Spit it out, you’re making me nervous.” 

“Um, do you remember that waitress from the bar.”

“No… what waitress?” Dean asks confused, his brows furrowed in concentration, “Oh, you mean the one that slapped me in the morning?” He asks.

“Yes. That’s the one.” Sam says.

“Yea what about her?” He asks.

“You, um, sort of hooked up with her.” Sam says.

“What?!” Dean exclaims, his foot slamming on the breaks.

“Woah, dude!” Sam yells out, his hands coming up to the dashboard to prevent himself from hitting the windshield. 

They were lucky there was no other cars behind them or else they would’ve had a seriously angry driver on their hands.

Dean pulls over to the side of the road and turns himself to face Sam.

“I did what now?!” He asks.

“You hooked up with the waitress.” Sam says, “I thought you should know before you find out from someone else, or even Castiel for that matter. He should know from you, not from some random person who probably wants to separate you two.” 

“Woah woah, I can’t tell Cas, he’s going to leave me!” Dean exclaims.

“Dean, you have too. You can’t just lie to him.” Sam says, “It’s Castiel we’re talking about. He’ll understand.” Sam says.

“No, I can’t. He’s already mad at me, this is going to be the final straw. He’s gonna leave me. I can’t.” Dean says, panic evident in his voice.

“Ok, hey. Calm down. It’ll be alright. You didn’t know what you were doing, you couldn’t remember anything.” Sam tries to explain.

“No! It’s not, that doesn’t excuse what I did.” Dean says.

“How about you let Cas decide that.” Sam says.

Dean sighs, “You’re right. He deserves to know.” Dean says.

Sam nods, “Now, are you okay?” He asks.

“Not really, I can’t fucking believe I slept with someone else. Fuck.” Dean says as he hits the steering wheel with his palms. He instantly runs his hands over the  
wheel in apology.

“C’mon, let’s just get home.” Sam says, patting him on the back.

Dean nods and pulls out on the road again.

They get to the bunker and Dean parks baby inside the garage and they come in. They get to the library and Castiel is up in an instant walking over to them.

“Dean? Are you okay? Sam called and told me what happened.” Cas says as he pulls Dean into his arms.

Dean collapses against him and buries his head into Castiel’s neck, bringing his hands to wrap around him. He clutches the back of Cas’ trench coat in fists, afraid that if he let go, Cas would disappear. 

“Dean?” Cas asks worriedly when Dean doesn’t let go.

Castiel’s eyes shoot over to Sam who just shakes his head.

“It’s been a long two days, I’m gonna head to bed.” He says as he walks away.

“Dean, are you okay?” Cas asks again after Sam leaves.

“’m fine, Cas.” Dean murmurs out.

“Okay.” He pulls away and Dean lets out a little whine.

“Dean are you seriously okay?” Castiel asks as he looks at Dean’s face.

Dean doesn’t meet his gaze.

“Dean, please, talk to me.” He says.

Dean can’t help it and his eyes fill to the brim with tears as he collapses onto his knees.

“Dean?! Dean, what’s wrong?” Castiel asks.

“I’m sorry, Cas.” Dean says.

Castiel goes to him and gathers him in his arms.

“Why, sweetheart?” He asks. Cas had just recently learned the entire concept of these terms of endearments and he hasn’t stopped using them since.

Dean lets out a choked sob at the term of endearment. He didn’t deserve Castiel’s love for him, these little endearments, he wasn’t worthy of them.

“I… I… I slept with someone else.” He blurts out, looking up into Castiel’s stormy blue eyes, with his own teary green ones.

Castiel’s grip loosens. 

Dean grabs his arm before Castiel could pull it away completely.

“You what?” Cas asks quietly.

“I didn’t mean too, Cas.” Dean starts, “I promise I would never do that to you. I just, I was hit by that spell and I couldn’t remember anything. I didn’t know… I know that doesn’t excuse anything but I just want you to know that I would never willingly do anything to hurt you.” Dean says.

When Cas doesn’t say anything for a while Dean’s fear heightens. 

“Baby?” He tries. When Castiel still doesn’t say anything, Dean lets out a sob.

“I knew it. I knew you would hate me, I’m sorry Cas, I’m so sorry. I understand if you don’t want to be with me anymore, all I ever done is hurt you. I don’t  
deserve you, Castiel.” Dean sobs out.

Cas processes what Dean tells him. He didn’t expect this. He knew it wasn’t Dean fault but it still hurt, but when Dean started spewing things out of his mouth that were completely false he knew Dean was hurting too.

“Dean, Dean. Shh! C’mere.” He pulls Dean onto his lap and holds him sideways. Dean leans his head on Castiel’s chest.

“It’s not your fault, honey.” Cas says as he cards his hand through Dean’s hair.

“Yes, it is. I should’ve been more careful.” Dean mumbles out. Hand clenching in Castiel’s shirt, holding it tight.

“No Dean, it’s not. You got hit by a spell. There is nothing you can do about that. I forgive you my, honeybee. Okay? And I want you to forgive yourself too. Can you do that for me?” He asks.

Dean nods against Castiel’s chest.

“I love you.” Cas says.

“I love you too.” Dean says, “And I promise to you, that I don’t remember any of that night. If I did I would have never done what I did.” Dean says raising his head  
to meet Castiel’s eyes.

“I know you wouldn’t, Dean.” Castiel says, wiping away Dean’s tears with his thumbs, “It’s late. How about you go to bed.” 

Dean nods and gets up, pulling Castiel up as well.

Cas leads Dean to the bedroom and helps him undress. He gets down to his boxers and walks over to the bed. Cas tucks Dean in and then turns to leave. Dean grabs his hand and Cas turns back to look at him.

“You’re leaving?” Dean questions.

“Kelly…” Cas trails off.

“Kelly can wait another day, I just really need you here with me, right now. I need to know that you aren’t still mad. Please Cas. I need you to hold me.” Dean says.

Cas nods. He steps back and removes his clothes one by one until he was left in boxers. He climbs under the sheets and Dean positions them until he’s laying  
there with his head on Castiel’s chest and Castiel’s arm wrapped around him. Dean has one hand draped over Castiel’s waist and a leg over his hips. Castiel smiles as Dean wraps himself around him and cards his finders through Dean’s hair.

He kisses the top of Dean’s head and that’s what Dean’s whole body relaxes. Like he finally realized that Castiel doesn’t blame him for what happened. 

“Dean, look up at me.” 

Dean lifts his head and looks at Cas.

Cas leans down and brushes his lips against Dean’s before pressing them to his firmly.

“I love you, sweetheart and I don’t blame you, okay?” Cas says.

Dean nods and presses his lips to Castiel’s one last time before putting his head back on his chest and closing his eyes. He sleeps better than he had in months.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that and if you have a title in mind, suggestions are open down below. Please and thank you. Kudos are love.  
> Also if you wanna leave me a prompt you can do so down below or on my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ravenscat-tumbler)
> 
>  


End file.
